Colorful Souls
by BellaTonks
Summary: Bella is blind and can see using vibrations. She is also able to see other things, very special things. What are these things? It gets cute I promise. TwilightxAvatar crossover kind of, all Twilight characters though. I try.
1. The blind earthbender

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except certain parts of the story) ... hehehe

The Blind Earthbender

It had been two weeks since my return to Forks from the hospital. Since then the only people I have come in contact with were Edward, Alice, Charlie and Carlisle. Alice had told me that the rest of the family was eagerly awaiting my return. I bet they were, no doubt they were more eager to question me. Up until three weeks or so ago, only Edward had known of my "condition". He had since that day in the meadow.

It really wasn't much of a secret, but seeing as people were extremely unobservant, it went unnoticed. I was blind. Okay, well not exactly completely blind. I was able to see using the vibrations that I was able to pick up with my feet. Overtime, I became attuned with the earth that I was able to shift the element around me. I was also (for some bizarre reason) still able to see people's eyes. Can you imagine? The only things you are able to see in the darkness were a bunch of pairs of eyes. It frightened me when I was younger, but I got used to it eventually. Edward had asked me that day in the meadow, how I was able to tell that his eyes had changed colors. I never forget a pair of eyes.

But now the entire Cullen family knew I was an earthbender. They had seen in me the video trying my hardest to defend myself against James. I was holding my own at first, but no matter how many boulders I shot at him; he was still too fast.

I would have to tell them. I really didn't bother me that they knew; after all they were my family too. I just don't want to be treated any differently because of my handicap.

We were in Edward's car driving to his house. We sat in silence most of the way there when finally Edward spoke, "You don't have to do this, you know."

I turned my head to look at him and said, "Yes I do. It's alright, though. I want to." I did want to; it would be nice to have other people know my secret. Besides I _**was**_ one day "really" going to become a member of the Cullen family (no matter how much Edward objected), it was best not to have any secrets. I would answer all of their questions.

We had finally arrived to his house. He cut the engine then he was instantly at my door opening it and helping me out of the car since my leg was still broken. Alice was already waiting for us outside.

"Everyone is inside waiting in the living room," she said.

"I know," said Edward.

I took a deep breath and said, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**A/N: Again, nothing belongs to me. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The earthbending concept is from Avatar: The last airbender, which belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Brian Konietzko.**


	2. Seeing Without Seeing

Seeing without seeing

Edward carried me in his arms into the house. Once inside he set me down carefully on my feet. Esme was the first to greet me and gave me a hug, Carlisle right behind her. "How are you, Bella?" she asked still hugging me and giving a gentle rub on the back.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said, returning her hug. She the lead me into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's had been waiting for me. We acknowledged each other with head gestures. Edward lead me to the nearest couch and sat us down, everyone sat down also. I took another deep breath and exhaled loudly before speaking and said, "So, you have questions for me."

Carlisle spoke first. "Now Bella, you are under no obligation to tell us anything you don't want, but we are honestly curious," he said.

"It's okay Carlisle. I don't mind, really. Besides I know your secret, it's only fair you should know mine," I said to him. I turned to the rest of them now gesturing that the floor was now open for questions.

Emmett started by clearing his throat. "How are you able to move the earth around the way you did?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "I call it earthbending, my unique ability to bend the earth." I sighed and continued, "When I was about eight years old, I slowly began losing my eyesight. At first I thought it was only something temporary so I told no one. But after a while it began to get worse, fearing that my mom would take me to the eye doctor to get glasses, I continued to remain silent. Finally, I had lost my eyesight completely. Didn't you ever wonder why I was so clumsy?" I said chuckling.

"Wait, you're blind?!" Emmett said in awed disbelief.

I turned to over to look at Edward and then over to Carlisle then back to Edward. "You didn't tell them," I said. Carlisle only became aware of my blindness in the hospital when he examined me.

"No …" Edward said, "… it wasn't our decision to make."

"How is it you are able to see if you are blind?" Esme asked with an amazed look on her face.

"I have a number of ways I can see, but mostly I see through earthbending." I began saying then continued, "When I lost my eyesight, my other senses quickly picked up the slack. Slowly though, I started developing another sense, kind of a sixth sense as cliché as that sounds. I was suddenly becoming more aware of my surroundings, how everything vibrated around me and these vibrations allowed me to see everything that touched the ground. It's like I can hear and feel the earth and later able to bend it to my liking."

"Fascinating," Carlisle said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well the blindness certainly explains why you are so clumsy, Bella. But if you are so attuned to the earth, why is it that you can't walk across a flat surface without tripping?" Emmett asked mockingly.

"That would be the bending," I said. "You see, I haven't fully 'mastered' it yet, so more often than not, I am not paying attention and sometimes accidentally lift the earth slightly under my feet causing me to trip." That was always annoying that that happened.

"So wait, if you're blind, how is it that you are able to drive?" Jasper asked.



"Haven't you been listening?" I asked kind of frustrated by the question. "How is it that I can see?" I was trying to help him answer his own question.

"You said you saw through vibrations in the earth," Jasper replied.

"Exactly," I said. He kept staring at me waiting for me to continue because no one else had gotten it yet. I continued, "Why do you think I love my truck so much?" I asked hoping they'd get the hint.

After a couple of seconds Rosalie answered. "Because the engine makes your car shake tremendously." I should've known that she'd get it being the mechanic expert and all.

"Yes, thank you," I said relieved that someone had gotten it and exhaled. "I can see everything in my truck. All the traffic light circuits run underground, so I'm able to see them and I remember where all the stop signs are from my days I used to come here before I was blind." I turned to Edward just then and said, "That's why I wouldn't want '_a nice Audi coupe_', because they are _too_ quite. I wouldn't be able to see a thing." I gave him a disapproving look.

"And the thing with metal how did you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, that was awesome, Bella," Emmett offered. "I mean, I didn't even see that coming."

"I did," Alice said. "But, I wasn't sure what it was, I was only a second too late." She turned to look at Edward, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward. I will be much quicker next time."

He simply nodded and hugged me tighter.

I turned to Jasper to answer his question. "I call it metalbending. It's just another form of earthbending. Metal is just refined earth, so having the special ability that I do, I am able to _see_ the earth in the metal."

"Again, that's awesome," Emmett said jeering. "Seriously, I'm sorry about before, but I'm _really_ glad Edward didn't kill you. You are just the coolest girl ever."

"Emmett …," I sighed, nervously. I pinched my nose bridge and said, "She hates me enough as it is, please don't give any more reason to kill me."

They all laughed, even Rosalie.

"It's okay," she said. "I no longer have any animosity toward you. I can see that in a way, you are kind of like us, depended on secrecy." She smiled at me then and I returned her smile. Finally, I was getting somewhere with her, but she still didn't say that she liked me. I'll have to work on that I guess. "I have a question," Rosalie said. I cautiously looked into her eyes, still wary if she would give me the death glare. "Ok there, how do you do that? How do you know to look me directly in the eyes?"


	3. You are my Hero

You are my hero

"That would be my other way of seeing," I explained. "For some unknown reason, I am able to see people's eyes. I don't know why that is, but somehow, I can," I said.

"So if you can earthbend and are pretty capable of handling yourself for the most part, why didn't you save yourself from the van? With your abilities, you had to have seen the van coming," Jasper asked, almost accusatory.

The van, I remember that day. Tyler still won't let that go.

"I _was_ about to save myself. I was assessing the situation first, seeing who was watching me. I was worried about exposure," They all laughed at the irony. "I had turned to see that only Edward had been looking at me. Everyone else had been looking at the van. I didn't care that he was watching me, who would believe him about what he was about to see?" I said wickedly at him.

"But he beat me to it," I said laughing, shaking my head in humorous disbelief. "And here I was the one worried about exposure. The first seed was planted that day."

They all laughed and then shook their heads.

Edward then turned to me and asked, "The men in Port Angels?"

"Ha! I _was_ trying to remember how incapacitate an attacker without hurting or killing them. I was all ready to handle them when you showed up … which I am grateful for," I said to him then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked upset, almost angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You never needed me. All this time I thought I was your savior, your guardian, your ... hero," he said to me clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be so down on yourself, you did save me two other times that I had no way of getting out of alive," I said.

"James is obviously one of them. And the other?" he asked.

"The other would be you. The 'first time', remember?" I said to him. "But you saved me, didn't you?"

"That's not so reassuring, but you're right I guess," he said. I locked my arms with his, hoping it would make him feel better.

"Bella," Alice asked. I looked over to her once Edward seemed more at ease with himself.

"Yes, Alice," I said to her.

"You said earlier that you had a number of ways of seeing. You must have another way, at least one more, right?" Alice asked.

"How do you figure that?" I asked her.

"Well, because you are able to tell us apart. I don't believe that you can tell from our eyes because most of the times our eyes look exactly alike. I know you can tell who we are sometimes by the sound of our voice, but there have been times when you were able to tell where we were when we had said nothing," she said questionably.

"Very observant of you Alice, I'm impressed. Not even Edward has asked me this question," I turned to look at him and he looked at me curiously.

"So you do have another way of seeing," Emmett said assertively.

"Yes, I do. I have one other way," I said.

I sat up straight now trying to figure how to even start without sounding crazy. I was silent for a while staring up at the ceiling. I took in several deep breaths and exhaled.

"This is something not even you know, Edward," I turned to say to him. "I was waiting for the opportune moment to tell you and this seems as a good time as any." I was about to continue with my explanation when Carlisle interrupted.

"Remember, Bella, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to tell us. If you don't feel comfortable with this, please don't hesitate to let us know," he said to me, reassuring me.

"I know, thank you," I smiled at him. I always admired this man's sensitivity. "Every person on Earth has their own special way of being told apart, whether it's their smell, eyes, voice, or even taste; they are different. You can tell people apart not only by looking at them, but by smelling them, correct?" I asked them. They all nodded yes. "Well I have my own way of telling people apart. I know who is who by their … color."


	4. Common Colors

Common Colors

"What do you mean 'color'? Edward asked bewildered.

"Like I said, everyone has their way of being told apart. Everyone has their own color, even you guys," I said apologetically.

"So what are our colors then?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmm," I said. "I'll tell you, but," I turned to look at Edward and said, "I'm about to prove you wrong," and then turned you look at Carlisle, "…and I'm about to prove you right." They all looked at each other momentarily and then at me with extreme anticipation.

"I have come to learn in time that one's color is a reflection of one's character," I turned to Edward, "… one's _soul_," I said.

"What?" Carlisle said amazingly astonished. Clearly this was not what he or any of them expected.

"Are you sure?!" Edward asked disbelieving.

"Yes, I am quite positive," I said happily. "Most of you have colors that I have seen plenty of times before. Of course, that doesn't mean that you aren't special, it just means that even though they are common colors they have different shades, different variations," I stated.

They all looked around at each other trying to make sense of what I was saying.

"Two of you," I began again, "have unique colors, never in my life have I ever come across anything like you." I said amazed at my own words. "One of you has a very rare color that I've only seen two other times in anyone." They all stared eagerly to continue.

"It's best I start with the common colors. Again it's _not_ a bad thing that you have a common color, remember it is a reflection of who you are." I said pointedly. "Rosalie, your color is red, red for passion, indulgence, and lust." She seemed smug, sort of proud of her color.

"Emmett …," I turned to look at him, "your color is brown. Brown is humble, comforting color, the color of most bears," I said smiling. He grinned at me.

"Esme your color is green. Green is an earthy, motherly and soothing color," I said to her and she smiled adoringly at me.

"Alice …," I said, "Alice … ha-ha …can anyone guess Alice's color?" I asked everyone.

"Pink," everyone said all at once and laughed. I bet if she were human she would be blushing.

"I always feel pink," she said gingerly.

"Yes, I bet you do. Pink is a very happy color," I said to her.

I looked down to the ground with smile on my face before looking up and setting my sight on him, the angel. I breathed in and exhaled and said, "Now for the rare color."


	5. Heavenly Color

Heavenly Color

"Carlisle …" I looked towards him "… you have an almost unique color. You are white with a hint of light blue." He looked at me confused. I continued on "It is a heavenly color. Like I said, I have only seen this color in two others and anyone who is this color can be trusted without a doubt. It is angelic and compassionate. There are rare and few people who can be that way." I said.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say," he said.

"I am curious now ... Who are the other two of whom you spoke of?" Esme asked.

"Which two," I asked.

"You said that you have only run across two others with the same color as Carlisle. Which two?" she asked again.

"Umm ..." I hesitated and then sighed heavily before speaking again. "The first would be a boy named Aang. I met him when I was thirteen on the first day of junior high. I was coming home from school when a group of about seventeen and eighteen year old boys approached me." Edward had tightened his grip around my arm; I could feel everyone else tensing as well. "They began to push me around between them and pull at my clothes. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. Again, I would have used my bending, but I didn't know how at that point without killing them or overly exposing myself. They then threaten to kill me if I screamed. When they said that, I didn't care anymore about exposure, I wasn't going to allow them to take advantage of me. I decided to take action then and started to make the ground shake causing them to lose balance and fall to the ground. I turned to run then, but one of them had grabbed me by my ankle and I fell, hitting my head that it nearly knocked me out.

"I was down for the count, they had gotten up by this time, it was over for me," I said. The room had gone apprehensive; everyone's eyes extremely narrow and I could hear a low growl coming from Edward's throat. I sat up straight again, looking down at the floor with my eyes closed then and went forth with the story. "I was on the floor practically unconscious, when all of a sudden I felt a huge gust of wind blow over me. I heard yelling and shouting, they were from the boys who attacked me. Their voices were then fading and a new voice approached me. 'Are you alright?' he asked me. I opened my eyes at this point and saw ..." I looked up at Carlisle "a magnificent white-bluish light. I thought I had died and was looking at an angel," I said chuckling. "He then picked me up off the ground and I at this point passed out. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital and he was gone. He did however leave a bouquet of flowers by my bedside with a card that read 'Be safe. Aang'. I never saw him again."

The room had gone even quieter than it already was. The looks now were that of sympathy and awe. Edward had now wrapped both arms around me and kissed me on my temple.

"You were lucky," Rosalie spoke through the silence, her voice with a hint of sadness.

"Yes, I was," I said to her. "The other," I continued, "I never knew her name. It happened all too quickly. I had been walking around Phoenix all day when I had decided to go home. So rather than walk back I decided to take the bus." I breathed in deeply and the then breathed out." I was waiting at the bus stop when I was pushed accidentally into the street. The bus was coming at that exact moment and before I had time to react I was pushed again." I had tears in my eyes now. "As I turned to see who it was who had saved me, I saw the same bright white-bluish light again before it vanished in the next second. At first, I thought it was Aang, and that he had saved me once again. But I heard someone scream to call 911 because a woman had just gotten hit by a bus. This woman had saved me, but unfortunately, there was no one to save her," I sighed as the tears started to roll down my face now.

"Awe, honey," Esme was at my side now holding me as closely as she could because Edward was still hugging me too.

When the group hug ended I composed myself before I started talking again. "I never got to know either of them, but I am grateful to have been able to know you Carlisle. And extremely overjoyed to let you know that there is no other place for you than heaven ... if and when you were to leave this world," I said smiling at him.

"And it is my honor to know you, Bella. For showing us that we are not monsters and hopefully we will all have a place in heaven," Carlisle said to me with a gratuitous expression. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I know that there will be," I replied. "Ha-ha ...why do you think I was so at ease when I came to your house the first time? It was only after I met you that I relaxed and felt at ease, it wasn't just because of you Jasper," I turned to look at him and then back to Carlisle, "but because of you Carlisle. I knew you weren't evil and that I could trust you. You truly are a compassionate person," I said.

They all murmured in agreement, and I smiled triumphantly.

"Speaking of not being evil, this brings me to the unique ones," I said smiling enthusiastically now.


	6. Heart and Soul

Heart and Soul

I was excited. Unlike Carlisle's color (which I had only seen those two other times, but still unique in its own way) the two that remained astounded me. Of all the people I had encountered I had never even seen anything remotely similar. And what was even more remarkable, was that Edward was one of these unique souls.

"Jasper ..." I began turning my head toward him now, "... you are by far the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen." We looked at each other for awhile; I could tell he was sensing my astonished feelings because his eyes seemed expectant and eager. "Never have I seen anything like you, not even close," I said to him in amazement. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Jasper, you are a multitude of colors. You _are_ a rainbow."

Everyone turned their heads to look over at Jasper hoping to see what it is that I saw.

"A rainbow," Emmett asked, staring at Jasper in disbelief and then started to laugh. "I always knew you were gay!" he barked through his laughter.

Jasper raced up quickly to Emmett tackling him to the ground. I heard very loud crashes, one after the other, and Emmett's laughter in the background. They were moving so fast I had trouble keeping up.

"BOYS," Esme yelled and they immediately halted their attack on one another. "Don't you dare start fighting in the house ..." she continued. "... and especially not in front of Bella, is that understood?"

"Yes mom," they both said while adjusting themselves and getting back into their seats. Emmett was still apparently grinning and Jasper ready to pounce at him again.

"He didn't seem so colorful just then," Rosalie said out loud and we all laughed.

"You're wrong, though," I said to her.

When they had both settle themselves down I continued. "It doesn't mean that he's gay, Emmett," I said turning back to Jasper.

"I figure it has to do with your ability to feel everything at once. It's like you are undecided on what color to be so you chose all colors." He looked more relaxed now. "You are stunning to look at, like a never-ending firework display. Sometimes you can't stop watching." I was smiling at him. "Sorry Alice," I said to her quickly glancing at her while shrugging my shoulders and sensing Edward tense next to me. "Colorful things are always nice to look at, especially when all you normally see is darkness." I said hoping everyone would understand my point of view. Edward relaxed a bit and nodded his head.

"No offense here. I already know how beautiful he is and I always said that you were a very colorful person," she said to Jasper and took his hand in hers and rubbed it tenderly. He just smiled at her and looked at her adoringly.

Jasper turned to me; his eyes were confused and tensed all of a sudden, "Wait, wait," Jasper said.

"Yes?" I said.

He seemed a little on edge now. As if I had said something wrong.

"I can see your concern," Edward said. They were both staring at each other. Clearly, Jasper was voicing his concern in his head to Edward. Edward nodded a couple of times then sighed. "You should ask _her_," he finally said.

Jasper turned back over to me. He was staring at me intently. Whatever it was that was troubling him was hard for him to say or ask. I tried to relay me feelings toward him, to let him know that whatever it was, it would all be alright.

He seemed as if he got the message because he nodded quickly. He inhaled very loudly, but didn't hear him exhale when he began speaking. "You said that it is because of my ability that makes me so colorful. So, isn't safe to say that it is not my soul, then, but the souls of others? Like borrowed souls." he said.

"You mean that your soul is not your own?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I had thought about that, you know," I said to him. "But, you do have one of your own. I know it's there, I can see it even through the mishmash of color."

"How exactly," Alice asked.

"Your heart," I said confidently.

"But, we don't have hearts," Alice said confused.

"Not in the physical sense, no," I said. "I can only guess that at one point in your life, before you met Alice, you felt empty. Like apart of you was missing, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, at one point, I will agree that you were living with 'borrowed souls'. It's not probably till after you met Alice that you found a reason in your existence; a reason to take back your soul," I said, then continued, "You need to understand that just because you don't have a physical heart, doesn't mean you don't have one because your heart glows. The glow in your 'heart' is what lights up your soul. Without it your soul ceases to exist.

"Yes you're very colorful because of your ability. But, because of who you are, you allow yourself to feel those emotions and those emotions become _your_ emotions. By allowing yourself to _feel_ and understand those feelings, you get to keep your soul in return," I said to him. "Again Jasper, you are very beautiful to look at," I said reassuringly.

"Thank you ...," he said to me "... I _think_ I understand now."

He turned over to Alice to give her a giant smile and a look of relief.

"Which leaves me now," Edward spoke finally. "What is my color?" he asked.


	7. From darkness comes light

From Darkness Comes Light

"It is your turn, indeed," I said. "But, I'm not going to tell you-" I started to tell him when he cut me off.

"That's not fair! Everyone else got to know their color," he said angrily, eyes narrowed.

He was about to keep complaining when I place one finger on his lips to keep him from talking and said, "Let me finish," I said. "I'm not going to tell you yours because I want you to guess it."

"Guess it?" he asked. "How am I supposed to guess my color when you said it was unique? How do I even know I _have_ a color, because I'm still not fully convinced about this whole color/soul thing?" he spouted.

"You do have one, Edward. You do have a soul," I said to him calmly. I still sensed that he didn't believe me.

I took his face into my hands and said, "Trust me; I know that you have a soul. I have seen people without souls and it isn't pretty. Your soul is beautiful as well as your heart."

"What does a person with no soul look like?" Jasper asked.

"Like I said before ..." I said while still looking at Edward, "it's not very pretty. People with no souls are hallowed and black. If it wasn't for the fact that I can see still lingering pieces of what was once their soul and their eyes, I wouldn't see them at all."

"What do you mean by 'pieces'?" he asked.

"Well like I explained to you before …," I replied, "… your heart is what lights up your soul. Without that light your soul disappears. Meaning I can't see it. It's not fully gone though, but it is slowly being devoured by the darkness. It looks like your innards are festering away very slowly, like a rotting corpse," I said shaking at the thought. Everyone else seemed to share my revulsion because the all shuddered as well.

"It is horrid to have to look at, but thankfully those are also very rare." I stated. I was glad that they were because I really did dislike seeing them. "I've only seen a handful or so, but none in Forks of course," I added quickly because they seemed about to ask if there were any here.

I turned back to Edward and said, "So, you see, you do have a soul. It's just a matter of figuring it out."

"But how am I supposed to guess my color?" he asked. His tone now sounded like he believed but a bit disappointed.

"I'll give you a few hints," I said to him. "Think about everything that you have learned today about souls, but mostly what I said to Jasper." He seemed to be thinking and after enough time had passed I gave him another clue.

"Ok, now think back to when we first started _really_ talking to each other, do you remember asking each other all those questions about ourselves?"He nodded.

"Think of all those questions and think about what you've learned today," I said to him.He sat there looking at me. He was thinking long and hard of that day, the day of a hundred questions. I'm sure he was running every single question in his head. After a long moment, I saw his eyes widen and could tell that he had a huge grin on his face. The look in his eyes alone was more than enough to tell me that the answer (more like the question) had dawned on him.

He took my hands in his. "Bella …," he said still smiling, "… what's _your_ favorite color today?"

I smiled affectionately at him and said, "You are my soul mate."

_Fin._

* * *

**Ha-ha ... I left you guys with something to think about. Hope you understand it though, or make of it what you wish. Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I had writing it and thanks for all the reviews. Sequel is up, Bending Masters and so is the prequel, if you're interested, it's called Goodbye. :D**


	8. Author's Note: Conclusions

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry, I know I concluded this but a few of you had some questions that I thought It was fair to answer. Just here clarifying a couple of things about Edward's color/soul issue some of you have asked me about.**

**First whether or not Edward had a color/soul before he met Bella, if he had a color/soul then?**

**Yes he did. He was always able to change colors, but it wasn't until he met Bella that his color changed according to her. He had no inspiration, no muse until he met her. He became her mood ring … I guess is the best way to put it.**

**So how did Bella know Edward was her soul mate then if he was always able to change color then, you ask?**

**When she realized that he would change along with her. He changed constantly, not just day to day. If one minute she felt blue then orange the next, then he to would change that instant. He was her rainbow, but one color at a time.  
**

**3. Why doesn't the same thing happen to to the others if they are soul mates?**

**Again, Edward is unique. Only Edward changes colors. Just like Jasper's rainbow soul, One of a kind!**

**But this is my explanation, but you are allowed to make your own conclusions. It is interesting what you all come up with. :-P**

**Again, Thanks for reading. **


End file.
